


No Wrong Way to Be a Family

by SONlANEVERMlND



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic OC, Autistic Papyrus, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gaster Blasters, M/M, Magic Lessons, Multi, No Smut, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Parent W. D. Gaster, Sans is a Little Shit, alphys and the blook ghosts will probably appear but they won't be major characters, also gaster is gay as fuck i will fight you on this, autistic gaster, dadster is my fave undertale headcanon and BOY IT SHOWS here, gaster is trying his best, gay gaster, papyrus is adorable, sans and papyrus, selectively mute oc, skelebros, sorry it kind of sucks i've forgotten how to write things, trans undyne, wingdings is a sign language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONlANEVERMlND/pseuds/SONlANEVERMlND
Summary: A family doesn't always have to be a mom, a dad and kids. Sometimes it's one mom and her kids, or one dad and his kids. Sometimes it's two moms, or two dads, or even more than that. And sometimes a family is three undead science geeks and two awkward bats.





	No Wrong Way to Be a Family

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! Thanks so much for choosing to give my fanfiction the time of day! This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, and the first one I've written for Undertale. As such it's probably not that great, so constructive criticism is of course welcome. Don't be too harsh though, I'm a sensitive soul. I so hope you enjoy it, please leave a comment telling me what you think!

Doctor Windgin Gaster charged down the hall, pushing past anyone who dared get in his way. This was no time to be polite, not when the life of the little boy clutched in his arms was at stake. 

There had been an attack in Waterfall, a terrible attack that had killed a mother and put her young son in critical condition. The father, Neptune, had crashed through the doors of the New Home Hospital, holding the completely still child in his arms, distraught and sobbing, begging anyone he saw to help him. Gaster, while not a medical doctor, had been called immediately. He was the Underground's leading expert on souls, soul magic, and soul damage. 

He knew as soon as he saw the young lad's soul that there was very little chance of him surviving. The little soul, which should have been bright white, had faded to a dull pale grey. The pulse of bluey-green magic surrounding it had slowed to almost a standstill. Worst of all, the soul was broken, almost in two, barely held together by a few threads of magic. 

But Gaster didn't tell Neptune any of this. He couldn't bring himself to. One look at the poor man's tearstained face, one look at the boy's limp body, and he knew he had to try and save the situation. The boy wasn't even three years old, still practically a baby. How could anyone be so despicable as to kill a mother and attack her child? Gaster couldn't comprehend it. Humans were a cruel species. 

There had been two, siblings maybe, a tall, lanky teenager, and a smaller one, maybe eleven or twelve. The teenager, the orange-souled one, had done most of the attacking, apparently. The younger one, the blue-souled child, had backed their companion up. Abiit, the woman who had been killed, fought valiantly, but two humans against one monster wasn't a fair fight. She'd stood no chance. It was nothing short of a miracle that the Royal Guard had shown up in time to save her son - but that wouldn't mean anything if Gaster didn't get him in a stable condition before his soul completely broke. 

Jumping into the shortcut, Gaster found himself in his own private laboratory far below the main building. Nobody knew about it but him and Asgore, and it was where he conducted his most secret research. 

He laid the boy down carefully on a cot and quickly fixed his soul up to a support machine. A small, pixelated representation of his soul appeared on the screen, pulsing in time with the real soul. It didn't look good. The pulses were slow, a lot slower than they should have been, his magical glow was so dim it looked like it wasn't there at all, and the soul itself was very nearly broken in half. As long as he was connected to this machine, he wouldn't die (unless it malfunctioned, but that wasn't likely), but Gaster needed to take action as soon as possible to save his life. 

Jupiter Spéir was his name. He was a bat monster, tall and thin for his age, with light brown fur, leathery wings and large pointed ears poking out of the darker brown curls on his head. He was a beautiful child. Gaster sighed sadly, giving Jupiter's head a gentle stroke.

"I'm so sorry for everything, little one," he whispered, even though he knew the child would not hear him. "I will do everything I can to save you. You will get to grow up. Your father will not lose any more of his family. That, I promise." 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and warily answered the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Gaster." The worried voice of Gaster's close friend, King Asgore, was on the other line. "I was just brought two human souls by the Captain of the Royal Guard. She said that - that they had attacked - " 

"A family of Megabats living in the marshes of Waterfall," Gaster said flatly. "Abiit Spéir of the Royal Guard and her young son, Jupiter. Abiit didn't survive. I have Jupiter here. His body is undamaged, but his soul is in critical condition. I will do everything in my power to save him, but I don't know how ... "

Asgore sighed heavily. Gaster could hear the sorrow in that sigh. Asgore had known Abiit, been friends with her and Neptune as he had been with every member of his Royal Guard, had even been present at Jupiter's first and second birthdays. Gaster hadn't known their family well, he hadn't even met Neptune Spéir until today, but Asgore had. Abiit's death and the likely death of her infant son would only make Asgore's deteriorating mental state even worse. Gaster ached for him.

"Abiit ... and little Ju as well ... Poor Neptune," Asgore murmured finally. "I'll have to pay him a visit, offer my condolences ... did you say you don't know how to help Jupiter?" 

"Yes," Gaster lamented. "His body seems just fine. No internal organs are damaged - that's not my area of expertise anyway. It's his soul that's the problem. I have no idea how I can put it back together. It's beyond healing magic. His HP is at a decimal point. I wish I knew what to do ... "

"Would you like to examine the humans?" Asgore offered. "We have their bodies here. Their souls, too. It might provide you with an answer."

"Yes. Yes!" cried Gaster. He felt a flicker of hope in his soul - human souls were much more durable, much more powerful than that of a monster's. Obviously he couldn't destroy the souls for answers, but extensive study, and a look at the lingering magical essence on the bodies, might not only provide the key to saving Jupiter Spéir, but might help him find another way to shatter the barrier. "Asgore, I can't thank you enough - " 

"It's all right, old friend," said Asgore. "I'll have everything delivered to your lab as soon as possible. I hope you find what you need. For Jupiter's sake, and for Neptune's. Speaking of Neptune, I will see if he needs any company and maybe make funeral arrangements for Abiit. Goodbye, Gaster. And good luck." With that, Asgore hung up. 

Gaster felt not happy, but hopeful. Before he'd been blundering around in the dark, having goals he wanted to achieve but no idea how to actually do it. Studying the souls and bodies might not provide the answers he needed, but it was still something. He would cling to it with all he had.


End file.
